Truth or Dare? Which one
by Kyo Fuurime Tsuki
Summary: Bagaimana jika Gom Takao dan Himuro main Truth or Dare? Boleh sumbang Truth or Dare. Mode Discontinue!
1. Truth or Dare 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Truth or Dare? Which one © Kyo Fuurime Tsuki

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, alur maju mundur(?), menyebabkan buta warna

Version : Dialog

Rating : T *untuk keamanan*

Genre : Romance/Humor

Hai : Text biasa

_Hai _: Dalam hati

* * *

Kyo : Kon'nichiwa watashi wa Kyo Fuurime Tsuki desu yoroshiku minna, panggil saja aku Kyo XD

Kuroko : Kyo-san cepat mulai dan jangan lupa dengan vanilla milkshake yang kau janjikan

Kyo : Mou, tet-chan...

Akashi : *dark aura*

Kyo : *gulp* Nah mending kita mulai saja ok

All : Ok!

Kyo : kita absen dlu ya. Mido-kun?

Midorima : Hadir

Kyo : Mura-chan? Muro-chan?

Murasakibara : ya krausk krausk *bener gk bunyinya?*

Himuro : Hai!

Kyo : Ki-kun, Ao-chan, Ta-chan?

Kise, Takao : Hadir,Kyo-chan/cchi !/ ssu

Aomine : Cih apa itu Ao-chan kau kira aku itu hewan hah?

Kyo : Masbuloh ? Bisa aja gw bikin lu gk sama Ki-kun disini atau lu menderita jadi uke, Mau lu?

Aomine : ampyuunn cinnn! *sujud*

Kyo : Nyiahahahahahaha...hauhuk...hahauhuk uhuk uhuk... *ketawa gagal*

All (minus AkaKuro) : *sweatdrop*

Kyo : Sei-chan? Tet-chan?

-Krik krik krik krik-

Akashi : Tetsuya *love*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun *love*

Kyo : Azzzzzzzzz OTP gw malah bercinta. gpp sih lumayan adegan live gratis *love*

All (minus AkaKuro) : Kapan donk ni fic mulainya bakayo

Kyo : Ish, jangan ubah nama orang sembarangan donk. Kyo mulai kok kalian hanya perlu menjawab tantangan readers atau isitilah yang dipake Truth or Dare

All : Ok!

Kyo : Yosh kita mulai!

Dari : Kania Ulfa Lubis

Dare : gombal pasangannya didpn mereka (yg bermain truth dare) XD

Kyo : wow langsung hot *lirik GoM*

Midorima : Takao...*blush*

Takao : Shin-chan...

Midorima : Takao...

Takao : Shin-chan...

Kyo : Kampr*t lu berdua! lama banget neks wae!

Aomine : Ryouta aku cinta kamu *peluk*

Kise : Aku juga cinta Dakicchi ssu! *peluk balik*

Aomine : Kau bilang apa hah !

Kise : Maafkan aku ssu! aku salah menyebutkan!

Kyo : Abaikan pasangan diatas -_- neks

Murasakibara : Muro-chin

Himuro : Atsushi? ada apa?

Murasakibara : Kamu tau gk? kamu kayak maibou karena kalian berdua rasanya enak

Himuro : Haha... *sweatdrop*

Kyo : Sabar ya Muro-chan *puk puk* neks *deg deg an*

Akashi : Tetsuya.. *menyentuh bibir Kuroko*

Tetsuya : Aa-kashi-kun...! *bersiap siap*

-Makin dekat makin dekat makin dekat-

Cup~!

Kyo : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aomine : Kenapa tu bakayo teriak kek gitu.

Kise : Daikicchi gk tau ssu? Dia kan penggemar AkaKuro alias AkaKuro Shippers

Midorima : Aku tidak peduli nanodayo ! _Bisa bisanya bakayo itu jadi AkaKuro Shippers kenapa bukan MidoTaka Shippers_

Kyo : Udah cukup gw gk tahan *nahan nosebleed* disuruh ngegombal malah jadi begini, Dasar !

All :_ Salah siapa itu hah!?_

* * *

Dari : Tsukito Angelina

Truth: orang yang disukai? (tralu direct ya? XD) tanya hal memalukan pas masih kecil? maaf ku gk ada ide

Kyo : *nyeringai licik*

All (minus AkaKuro) : *Gulp*

Kyo : Ayo jawab dari Mido-kun

Midorima : Takao.. tapi itu bukan berarti aku suka nanodayo! Dan hal yang memalukan pas kecil waktu lucky item ku absurd bgt nanodayo. Masa aku disuruh pake bando helkit pink plus baju gambar princess waktu SD. Absurd gk?

All : _Kau curhat?_ *sweatdrop*

Kyo : Neks! Ao-chan

Aomine : Cih! Aku hanya suka Mai-chan! dan hal memalukan waktu aku kecil humm.. apa ya?

Kyo : _Bukannya banyak? kenapa gk pilih salah satu aja_ *sweatdrop*

Kise : Hueeeeee ! Aominecchi tidak suka aku ssu! *nangis bombay*

Aomine : Aku memang suka Mai-chan tapi aku hanya cinta Ryouta *love*

Kise : so sweet ssu!

Kyo : _Kenapa gk bisa gombal di dare tadi dasar Ahomine ! _Neks Ki-kun

Kise : Aku cinta Daikicchi ssu! Hal memalukan waktu aku kecil waktu aku ngompol ssu! Dan ketauan sama kk ssu

Kyo : bused ngompol? jaman? gk keles(?)

Kise : *mundung*

Kyo : Neks Ta-chan

Takao : Tentu saja Shin-chan *love* Kalo kejadian memalukan waktu kecil sih kayaknya gk ada cuma waktu sekarang waktu Shin-chan minta pergi naik gerobak dia ditengah jalan yang rame.

Kyo :_ Dasar tukang becak(?) _Neks Sei-chan

Akashi : Tetsuya *rangkul*

Kuroko : !

Akashi : Pertanyaan kedua mana mungkin aku mempunyai hal memalukan waktu kecil. Since i always right i always win! *masih rangkul Tetsuya*

Kyo : *sweatdrop* Tet-chan

-Krik krik krik-

Kyo : Kemana Tet-chan OAO ! *panik*

All(minus Kyo) : _Mulai lagi deh main petak umpetnya dasar phantom_

Kyo : Azzz tapi gak apa apa deh udh aku tulis semua kejadian memalukan kalian di note ini kecuali Sei-chan yang emang gk ada *sweatdrop* dan Tet-chan yang ilang duluan

* * *

Dari : Kania Ulfa Lubis *lagi(?)*

Truth : cara mereka menyatakan cinta kpd org yg disukai X3

All : ...

Kyo : Hihihihi *nyengir licik*

Midorma : Kami menolak !

Kyo : Nani? *nyengir*

Kise : Itu privasi kami ssu! Masa Kyocchi bongkar juga

Kyo : Heh?

Aomine : Kami M-E-N-O-L-A-K !

Akashi : Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju dengan Daki an ini

Kuroko : Kadang Aomine-kun bisa pintar loh

Kyo : *mundung* Gak dapat bahan blackmail hiks...hiks

Aomine : Apa maksud mu hah Tetsu

Akashi : Mau kau apakan Tetsuya KU Daiki? *Ckrisk* (bener bunyinya gk?)

All (minus Kuroko) : *gulp* _Gila penampakan Hasami-chan_

* * *

Dari : Ling Ie Rong aka Chinatsu Akaike

Truth

Akashi : Kamu dulu pernah suka sama siapa lagi selain kuroko?

Kuroko : Menurut kamu Akashi gimana? Yang lengkap!

Midorima : Siapa yang nembak duluan? Kamu atau takao?

Takao : Kenapa poni kamu bisa belah tengah gitu sih? Dibelah pakai apa ?

Kise : kenapa kamu lebay, narsis, dan alay sehingga membuat kamu jadi korban bully di kisedai?

Aomine : Marah gak sih kalau dibilang dakian sama Kise?

Kyo : *seret Akashi,Kuroko,Midorima,Takao,Kise dan Aomine* Ayo Jawab !

Akashi : Pernah, ini *memperlihatkan gunting* dengan Hasami-chan tapi sekarang Tetsuya *love*

All (minus Akashi) : *sweatdrop* _Dasar psikopat!_

Kuroko : Akaike-san menurutku Akashi-kun..

Akashi : *senyum ala psikopat*

Kuroko : ... Maksudku Sei-kun itu ya Sei-kun

-Krik Krik Krik-

Kyo : Lanjut ah Tet-chan begitu banget jawabannya -_-

Midorima : Aku yang nembak dulu tapi bukan berarti aku mau nanodayo!

Takao : Shin-chan tsun - tsun padahal waktu itu kamu bilang " Takao jadi.. *dibekep*

Midorima : Diam Bakao!

Kyo : _Tsun tsun dere dere azzz. _Lanjut

Takao : Oke! hosh hosh.. Aku hosh..belah tengah..hosh

Kyo : Udah ambil nafas dlu sana *tendang*

-5 minute later-

Takao : Sip udh gak senggal senggal lg. Aku suka aja belah tengah bahkan Kyo-chan dlu belah tengah *seret Kyo*

Kyo : Apaan sih itu dlu Bakao ! DLU !

Takao : *sweatdrop* Iya iya. dan aku belahnya pake penggaris biar sama rata heheh!

Kyo : * #%$&%(#^. Neks

Kise : Aku memang sering dibully ssu bareng Kurokocchi

Kuroko : Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kise-kun aku tidak pernah dibully

Aomine : Karena Ryouta enak dibully

Kise : Daikicchi jahat ssu!

Kyo : Azz udah ah Lanjut!

Aomine : Tentu saja aku akan marah dan tak segan segan aku akan selingkuh dengan Mai-chan

Kise: *mundung* hiks..hiks

Kyo : Sabar ya Ki-kun Ao-chan memang jahat yang sabar ya *puk puk*

* * *

Dari : Ling Ie Rong aka Chinatsu Akaike*lagi(?)*

Dare

Akashi : Cium Kuroko 'dibibir' didepan semua anggota kisedai kalau perlu pergi ke tempat ramai dan cium disana. 2 menit ya!

Kuroko : Bilang 'i love you' ke akashi sambil pakai baju maid yang ada mimineko-nya

Kyo : Nah *seret AkaKuro*

Akashi : *seret Kuroko ke Taman* Nah Tetsuya *makin dekat*

Kuroko : Ss-sei-kun..

Akashi : Cup~

Kuroko : Hmpph!

Orang1 : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA adegan yaoi live!

Orang2 : *klik klik* (suara kamera)

Orang3 : uhuk.. *Nosebleed*

Kyo : Anjrit kena anemia ni *nahan nosebleed*

-2 minute later-

Kyo : Tet-chan *senyum licik*

Kuroko : Yadda!

Kyo : *seret Kuroko keruang ganti*

-10 Minute later-

Akashi : ... Tetsuya..

Kyo : Gimana unyukan ? Baju maid hitam dengan pita biru serta rok balon dengan renda biru serta miminekonya heheh. Kawaii ne?

All : *nahan nosebleed*

Kuroko : Ss-sei-kun...

Akashi : Ya..? *baru sadar dari pesona Kuroko*

Kuroko : I-i love you! Cup~ *cium pipi*

Akashi : *blush*

Kyo : Anjrit tolong gw kena anemia ni! Obat obat!

* * *

Dari : Fia Okta aka Hotori Nana

Truth:

Kuroko: Kalau di suruh pilih salah satu , pilih Akashi atau gak minum vanilla milkshake selamanya.. hehehhehe

Kyo : Tet-chan kam her !

Kuroko : Umm. Aku pilih Sei-kun

Kyo : Cieeeeeeeeeeee!

Kuroko : Soalnya Sei-kun bisa membuatkan ku 'vanilla milkshake'

Kyo : ...

Readers : Hayooo Kyo mikir apaan

Kyo : Apaan sih balik sana baca blum selesai keles!

Akash : Sini Tetsuya akan kuberikan 'vanilla milkshake'ku

Kyo : Woi kenapa jadi nyerempet M gini balik ke rate !

All (minus AkaKuro dan Kyo) : *Cuma nonton yang lg di ToD*

Kyo : Karena ToD nya sudah habis Readers bisa namabah dikolom review ok!

* * *

Ex :

Truth

Kise : Pilih jadi model apa pilot?

Tapi dengan pair dibawah ini gak boleh melenceng

AkaKuro

AoKi

MuraHimu

MidoTaka

Tapi kalo mau personal gak apa apa tapi saya gk nerima pair selain diatas *angelic smile*

TBC

Kyo : Thanks udah mau baca readers silahkan review dibawah. Fic ini buat ngerayain berdirinya group fb AkaKuro 【赤黒】 【Indonesia】

Thanks You!


	2. Truth or Dare 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Truth or Dare? Which one © Kyo Fuurime Tsuki

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, alur maju mundur(?), menyebabkan buta warna

Version : Diaolog

Rating : T *untuk keamanan*

Genre : Romance/Humor

Hai : Text biasa

_Hai _: Dalam hati

Hai : Suara alat elektronik/Text

* * *

Kyo : Kon'nichiwa watashi wa Kyo desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu *bow*

Aomine : Oi teme kenapa kau memanggil kami lagi aku sedang enak tidur tau!

Kyo : Maaf Ao-chan tapi namaku bukan "Teme" apa kau tak bisa membaca tulisan diatas?

Aomine : Cih

Kyo : Lagipula kontrak kalian denganku masih P-A-N-J-A-N-G. _Dasar Ahomine_

Kuroko : Kyo-san apa kita akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kemarin?

Kyo : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Tet-chan *meluk* 100 buat Tet-chan hehehe

Akashi : *Deatglare*

Kyo : Uhuk *melepaskan Kuroko* _Sial gw gk mau dicium Hasami-chan_

Kise : Kyocchi ! Murasakibaracchi sama Himurocchi belum datang ssu!

Kyo : Apa? Grrrr.. *Nelpone mereka*

Himuro : Moshi moshi

Kyo : Muro-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Cepet dateng kesini GPL!

Murasakibara : Siapa itu yang telpone Muro-chin? Dan apa itu GPL? Jenis makanan baru?

Kyo : _Mura-chan terlalu polos _*sweatdrop*

Himuro : Kyo-chan tunggu sebentar ya jalanan macet

Kyo : Oke deh *tutup telpone*

Kise : Jadi kita nunggu Murasakibaracchi sama Himurocchi dlu ssu?

Kyo : Gak kita lanjut aja nanti mereka di skip aja dlu

Kise : Oke deh ssu!

* * *

Dari : KuroAmalia

D : Para seme mesti crossdres

T ( for all ) : pernah gak pipis dicelana? Diatas 10 tahun eaps! /digebukin

* * *

Kyo : Mampus lu crossdress *Nyengir Licik sambil megang kamera*

Aomine : Gila ni ya? Aku gak mau!

Akashi : *Nyengir sambil megang Hasami-chan*

Kyo : Uhuk... _Anjrit nyawa Kyo bisa melayang ni_

Kuroko : Aku bersyukur aku adalah uke walau disaat bersamaan gak suka

Kise : Bener ssu!

Kuroko : Loh Kise-kun bukannya bisa jadi seme bisa jadi uke juga? jadi Kise-kun harus ikut mereka crossdress

Kise : UAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! No no no Kurokocchi!

Kyo : Kampr*t kalian smua udah lanjut Truthnya aja *kesel sendiri*

Aomine : Umm kayak aku belum pernah ngompol diatas 10 tahun

Kyo : Loh bukannya pernah? waktu kls 5 kalo gak salah? waktu pelajaran matematika gemeteran karena gak bisa jawab soal di papan tulis

Aomine : Tau... dari mana

Kyo : Dari Sa-chan hehehe

Aomine : Cih. _Gw gk terima penghinaan ini!_

Kyo : Gak terima? udah urusin aja nanti

Aomine : *cengo* _Dia baca pikiran gw?_

Kyo : Kyo gak baca pikiran mu Ao-chan

Kise : *Merinding*

Kyo : Lanjut ah Ki-kun. Kenapa Ki-kun? Kok merinding? Lagi sakit?

Kise : Gak ssu! Aku jawab ya pertanyaannya

Kyo : Hn

Kise : _Anjrit aku dijawab pendek asal tadi Ahomine gak _*nangis* Pernah ssu! Kelas 6 ssu! gak sengaja itu

Kyo : Masa *death glare*

Kise : *keringat dingin* Sengaja deh ssu! abis males ke toilet ssu!

Kyo : Neks *Nyengir*

Kuroko : Gak pernah

Kyo : ... _Singkat bener ni anak dah jangan bilang hidupnya juga singkat _*ditabok*

Akashi : Mana mungkin aku ngompol dasar bodoh

Kyo : Iya ya. _Iya deh yang mulia Akashi-sama_

* * *

Dari : ShizukiArista

Dare! Untuk:

Akashi: jauhi Kuroko dengan hasami-chan!

Kuroko: jangan minum milshake lagi!

Lalu, pake baju ala Rhoma Doremi(?) Trus koplo sambil bilang "Abang Sei-kun... Ter.. La.. Lu!" *bicara ala Rhoma Iramanya Doremi(?)*

Midorima: Hilangkan tsunderemu, Godain Takao sampai muka nya memerah seperti rambutnya kagami (karena rambut akashi kurang merah(?) XD)

Takao: pakai baju princess selutut yang ada rumbai-rumbainya(?) Pake bando supaya poni belah jelekmu itu gak kelihatan *dikeroyok takao*. Jangan lupa pakai maskara, eyeshadow, lipstick, dan bulu mata palsu. Kalau perlu cabut saja bulu matanya Kise (itu dare mu juga yah!)

Aomine: jangan baca majalah mai-chan lagi. KALAU PERLU, suruh Kise atau dirimu sendiri bakar majalahmu. Karena mottomu " yang bisa membakar majalah mai-chanku hanya aku seorang". INGAT! Kalau tidak kamu bakar, mending putus saja sama Kise!

Kise: Pakai baju maid bikini berenda, pakai sarung tangan kucing beserta nekomiminya, trus godain Aomine sambil bilang "aomine daikicchi nyaan" *sayanya nosebleed*/dor

Author: update chapter 2 dengan cepat!

* * *

Kyo : Eh bused gw kena juga? Eh tunggu ada yang chat FB ku

Kise : Kenapa ssu?

Kyo : Anjrit! Kyo lupa MidoTaka ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aomine : Double what? what what what?

Akashi : Itu triple bego!

Kuroko : Sepertinya otak Aomine-kun ketinggalan lagi

Kyo : Arigatou Tasya *meluk* Saya lupa ada mereka *nangis*

Tasya : Bego si lu pai

Kyo : Terah lu lah *telpone MidoTaka*

Midorima : Moshi moshi nanodayo

Kyo : Mido-kun kau dimana? Dan Ta-chan ada dimana?

Midorima : Kami ada disofa belakangmu Bakayo

Kyo : *lirik belakang* Anjrit kenapa gak bilang bilang azzzzz

Takao : Karena Kyo-chan sibuk dengan mereka *nunjuk AkaKuro AoKise*

Kyo : Sumimasen Ta-chan aku gak akan ulangin lagi *Puppy eyes 1000watt*

Takao : Iya Kyo-chan Ta-chan maafin kamu *meluk Kyo*

Kyo : *Meluk balik* mari mulai ToDnya

Akashi : Maaf Shizuki tapi aku tak bisa menjauhi My Tetsuya dengan hasami-chan *aura gelap*

Kyo : *sweatdrop* Neks

Kuroko : Maaf Arista-san tapi vanilla milkshake adalah pacarku

Akashi : Tetsuya...

Kuroko : Ya? *nengok ke Akashi*

CUP~

Kyo : Anjrit dari kemaren kerjaannya ciuman mulu azzzz

Tasya : Tapi seneng tu bisa dapat photonya

Kyo : Tasya! Lu nyelip di fic gw?

Tasya : Anjrit kau pai! kau kira aku ini apa!

Kyo : Sorry sorry dan buat Shizuki-san Gomen ne mereka lg mesra gak bisa diganggu. _Kalo mau nyawa selamat_

Midorima : Aku tidak mau nanodayo!

Kyo : Harus mau!

Midorima : Gak mau nanodayo!

Kyo : Harus mau!

Midorima : Gak mau nanodayo!

Kyo : Harus mau!

Midorima : Gak mau nandoya!

All (Minus MidoKyo) : *sweatdrop* _Dasar_

Kyo : Ih dia gak mau yaudah Neks aja *lirik Takao*

Takao : *merinding*

Kyo : Ta-chan maukan? *puppy eyes 1000watt* semua nolak aku bisa kehilangan Readers yang baca fic ini *smile*

Takao : Oke deh aku keruang ganti dulu ya Kyo-chan *hela nafas*

-30 minute later-

Kyo : *Cengo*

Midorima : *pingsan*

AoKise : *Pelukan*

Kuroko : *Mati ditempat*

Akashi : *Stay Cool*

Takao : Ano... *Blush*

MuraHimu : Kon'nichiwa Minna-san/chin

Himuro : Loh mereka kenapa ya?

Murasakibara : Gak tau tu Muro-chin mungkin kurang snack?

Takao : Ano...

Himuro : Astaga kenapa ada banci disini! *kaget*

Murasakibara : Ah Taka-chin sedang apa? Kenapa pakai begituan? Mau ketaman lawang ya? Ikut donk~

Kyo : *baru sadar* Uhuk.. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan dare ini

All : *angguk angguk*

Takao : *blush*

Aomine : Oh tidak bisa! Majalah mai-chan adalah hartaku dan hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhnya

Kyo : So? Jadi gpp donk Ki-kun putus darimu Ao-chan *senyum nista*

Kise : Oke fix(?) Kita putus Aominecchi!

Aomine : WHAT! Gak bisa gitu Ryouta yang boleh memutuskan ku hanyalah aku sendiri

Kyo : Yaudah yang boleh berpacaran dengan Ao-chan hanyalah Ao-chan sendiri! Sana pacaran sama dirimu sendiri

All (Minus Aomine) : Pfft..

Aomine : Anjrit forever alone donk!

Kyo : Bodoh amat

Aomine : Ryouta kumohon jangan putuskan aku. Aku cinta kamu yang boleh memiliki Ryouta hanyalah aku sendiri *love*

Kise : Daikicchi *love*

Kyo : Ayok Neks~~ *nahan ketawa*

Kise : What! gak mau ssu!

Kyo : Harus! Ta-chan saja tadi mau masa Ki-kun gak mau *ngambek*

Kise : Aduh gimana ya ssu! Yasudah aku keruang ganti dlu ssu

-20 minute later-

Kyo : *nosebleed*

Aomine : Ryou...ta..

Kise : Gima..na ssu?

Aomine : Kawaii!

Kise : A..

Kyo : Ayo lanjutin Dare mu Ki-kun

Kise : Aomine Daikicchi Nyaaa~ *love*

Aomine : Kise Ryouta Nyaa~ *love*

Kyo : Oke ini chapter 2 nya Shizuki-san *smile* Enjoy~

Mura/Muro : Untung kita datang telat *ngelirik ToD diatas*

* * *

Dari : shiko miomi

Dare :

Kuroko : kuro-san harus nonton paranormal activity sambil megang tangan aka-san biar nggak takut gitu loh(?)

Akashi : jangan pake hasami-chan selama kuroko ada di sekitarmu selama 1 chapter

Kise : ki-san boleh menampar ao-san kalau misalnya dia lagi ngomong

Aomine : untuk ao-san tantangannya ada di ki-san jadi bersiaplah untuk di tampar karena ngomong

Midorima : duduk aja#apaini?. Tapi 'JANGAN' berdiri selama 1 chapter

Takao : kalau ngeliat midori-san pengen berdiri cium aja tuh pipinya

Murasakibara : kalau snack murasaki-san abis, jangan minta-minta ke siapa-siapa lagi

Himuro : ...maap, nggak ada ide nista lagi... Jadi himu-san bebas dari kenistaan(?) Saya

* * *

Kuroko : Ano Kyo-san

Kyo : Ya Tet-chan?

Kuroko : Kapan ini selesai?

Kyo : 2 orang lagi Tet-chan sabar ya~

Kuroko : Untuk Miomi-san apa itu paranormal activity? Kyo-san tau?

Kyo : Gak *pasang muka datar*

Kuroko : Sei-kun tau?

Akashi : Tau ayo kita nonton Tetsuya~

-Hours later-

Kuroko : ... *masang muka datar*

Akashi : Kenapa Tetsuya? *nyeringai*

Kuroko : Tidak ada Sei-kun *genggam tangan Akashi*

Kyo : hihihihi

Akashi : Shiko berani kau memerintahku? *ngacungin Hasami-chan*

Kyo : *Gulp* N..eks

Kise : Oke deh ssu!

Aomine : Tantangan apa ini ! *PLAK*

Kise : Daikicchi gak boleh ngomong ssu!

Aomine : Ap.. hmpp

Kyo : Dari pada muka lu makin jelek lg mending lu diem deh Ao-chan

Aomine : *ngangguk ngangguk*

Midorima : *duduk* Aku sudah duduk nanodayo. _Dareku gampang sekali nanodayo_

Kyo : Nah Ta-chan tau tugasnya kan?

Takao : Hum! Ah Shin-chan lukcy item mu lagi dipinjem Akashi

Midorima : *Langsung diri* Apa!

Takao : Cup~

Midorima : *langsung duduk lagi plus blush*

Murasakibara : Aku harus makan snack agar tetap hidup Mio-chin

Himuro : Bagus deh aku gk kena ToD *senyum*

Dari : Lieutenant Colonel Kuroyuri

Darenya : Para seme dan uke 'HARUS' meniru sifat-sifat pasangannya sendiri selama 1 chapter

Kuroko : Maaf

Kyo : ya?

Kuroko : Saya menolak

Kyo : NANI!

Akashi : Sok jepang lu Kyo

Aomine : Gw nolak gw cape kena tamparan sayang Ryouta

Kise : Hehehehehe *peace*

Kyo : Azzzzzzzz

Murasakibara : Neks~

* * *

Dari : Kanzanaki Haseo

Truth

Kuroko : mending ga main basket selama-lamanya / putus sama Akashi?kenapa?

Akashi : kehilangan kuroko / kehilangan hasami-chan?kenapa?

Aomine : putus sama kise / dapet 15 mirai suenaga smart doll?kenapa?

Kise : kenapa mau jadian sama aomine?

Midorima : kenapa kalo ngomong pake akhiran -nanodayo?

Takao : mending narik gerobak(?) Seharian atau ngecosplay jadi madoka kaname(tanpa wig loh) sejam?

Mura : maibou rasanya kek gimana?

Muro : kenapa matanya ditutupin pake rambut sebelah? Nurutin kurumi tosaki kah? Suka nonton date a live dong! Jangan jangan muro fansnya kurumi sampe nurutin segala? M-minta link download date a live season 2 dong /digampar/ (kok-jadi-minta-minta-ya?)

* * *

Kuroko : Mending gak main basket lagi tapi itu gak mungkin karena Sei-kun main basket otomatis aku main basket

Kyo : *sweatdrop* bisa banget kamu ngelaknya Tet-chan

Kuroko : Terima kasih Kyo-san

Kyo : _Itu bukan pujian Tet-chan _*sweatdrop*

Akashi : Kehilangan Hasami-chan kenapa? karena aku masih bisa beli Hasami-chan sedangkan Tetsuya aku tidak bisa beli

All (minus AkaKuro) : Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Akashi : *death glare*

Kyo : *gulp* Laa..njut~

Aomine : dapet 15 mirai suenaga smart doll

Kyo : loh

Kise : *Mundung*

Aomine : Kan ditanya pilih mana putus sama Ryouta atau dapet 15 mirai suenaga smart doll yaudah aku pilih dapet 15 mirai suenaga smart doll dari pada putus sam Ryouta *love*

Kyo : _Tumben Ahomine pinter_

Midorima : Aku tidak tau nanodayo. Sejak lahir aku begini nanodayo jadi jangan protes ok?

Kyo : Jangan bilang waktu Okaa-san mu ngehamilin kamu Okaa-san mu gak sengaja latah nanodayo

All (minus Mido) :Pfftt.. HAHAHAHA!

Kyo : Pfft.. Neks~

Takao : HAHAHAHA! hahah...haha..

Kyo : Jawab Ta-chan

Takao : Mending narik gerobak seharian dari pada cosplay harga diri kaka~

Kyo : Oh Ta-chan punya harga diri

Takao : *Jeleb*

Kyo : Maaf becanda *smile*

Murasakibara : Hase-chin maibou ada rasa anggur(?) apple(?) stoberi(?) jeruk(?) blablabla

Kyo : *sweatdrop*

Himuro : Karena itu memang model rambutku tanyakan saja pada Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama yang membuat karakter saya *senyum* dan saya gak tau dimana download date a live season 2 gomen

Fujimaki : Apa sebut sebut gw?

Himuro : Gak kok gpp *senyum kepaksa*

Kyo : LOL

Fujimaki : Kyo kamu ganggu saya lagi mau bikin season 3 nya ni *jewer Kyo*

Kyo : Ampun Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama Kyo cuma lagi minjem karakter kamu aja nanti Kyo balikin lagian yang manggil Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama bukan Kyo tapi Muro-chan *seret Himuro*

Himuro : Sumimasen Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama *bow* Ah.. ..awwwwww

Fujimaki : *jewer Himuro* _Dasar_

Kyo : Kyo : Karena ToD nya sudah habis Readers bisa namabah dikolom review ok! Ahh...awwwwwwww *masih dijewer*

* * *

Ex :

Truth

Kise : Pilih jadi model apa pilot?

Tapi dengan pair dibawah ini gak boleh melenceng

AkaKuro

AoKi

MuraHimu

MidoTaka

Tapi kalo mau personal gak apa apa tapi saya gk nerima pair selain diatas *angelic smile*

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kyo : Arigatou Minna-san *lirik review* wow makasih atas semangat kalian~ dan sungguh review kalian bikin Kyo terharu jadi update cepat hehe~

Neko!AkaKuro : *Gandengan* Arigatou Gozaimasu! Review Please~

AoKise : Jangan jadi pembaca gelap ya~

MidoTaka : Leave Fav/Fol too~

MuraHimu : Ja ne Readers~


	3. Truth or Dare 3

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Truth or Dare? Which one © Kyo Fuurime Tsuki

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, bahasa ambrul adul(?), menyebabkan buta warna

Version : Diaolog

Rating : T *untuk keamanan*

Genre : Romance/Humor

Hai : Text biasa

_Hai _: Dalam hati

* * *

Kyo : Hohohoh Kon'nichiwa minna Kyo balik lagi desu~~ *tebar bunga*

Tasya : Watashi wa Tasya desu*bow*

Kyo : Hari ini Tasya-chan adalah asisten Kyo desu

Tasya : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna *smile*

Kyo : Jreng jreng Kyo akan mengumumkan sesuatu desu~

Aomine : Cepet lu Kyo

Kyo : Iya iya desu sabar *sweatdrop*

Kise : Kyocchi mau ngumumin apa ssu? Lomba 17-an? Tapikan masih lama ssu

Kyo : *sweatdrop* Otakmu kemana Ki-kun?

Kise : Aku baru abis makan otak *dibaca : otak otak*

Kyo : *Merinding* S-sebaiknya Kyo umumin sekarang desu *bagi lembaran kertas*

* * *

Yo! Attetion please!

Pertama Kyo mencari asisten(?) tepatnya per chap Kyo akan memilih 1 asisten Kyo

Milihnya dengan cara diacak

Dalam review per chap Kyo akan mengacak dan mengambil 1 orang untuk menjadi asisten Kyo untuk chapter depan

Dan yang kedua Kyo gak bisa nulis semua Truth or Dare kalian dalam satu chapter

Karena bisa bikin Kyo mati muda dan Kyo masih mau hidup

Jadi Kyo bakal batasin seberapa supaya gak terlalu padat dalam satu chap

Sumimasen Minna

Arigatou Gozaimasu

* * *

Takao : Wow! Aku mau jadi asisten Kyo-chan!

Kyo : Maaf desu Ta-chan tapi *nunjuk Tasya* dia yang akan menjadi asisten ku desu hehe!

Tasya : Uhm! W-watashi wa Tasya d-desu! Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san! *bow*

All (minus Tasya) : Yoroshiku ne!

Midorima : Bukan artinya aku peduli ya

Tasya : _Tsundere~_

Aomine : Apa itu desu desu. Desu ndasmu!

Kyo : Apa desu? Kau menghinaku Ao-chan?

Tasya : Su-sumimasen Aomine-kun tapi senpai yang satu ini sedang mengidap penyakit Desugenesis

Kyo : Aku tidak sakit desu. Hanya saja aku tiba tiba suka sekali kata " desu "

Himuro : Semoga penyakit Ndeso ndeso apalah itu segera hilang *puk puk*

Kyo : Sudahku bilang desu OAO. Aku tidak sakit desu dan apa itu ndeso aku tidak ndeso desu!

Akashi : Yang benar " Desu " Tatsuya bukan " Ndeso "

Kuroko : Memangnya apa bedanya Sei-kun?

Akashi : Tidak ada karena author kita memang ndeso

Kyo : Hidoi desuuu! Aku bukan ndeso cuma kudet desu!

All (minus Kyo) : *Sweatdrop*

Kyo : Yup smuanya ada desu ! Ayo dimulai desu*nyerahin Tasya kertas*

Tasya : Yosh! Mari dimulai yang pertama..

* * *

Dari : Chinatsu Akaike

Dare

Himuro : Gendong Atsushi *what* Hm.. Maksud saya perlakukan Atsushi kayak anak sendiri :3 Kalau bisa gendong gpp kok :v saya terharu :'3

Midorima : Nyanyi astuti yang biasa dinyanyikan pendangdut kekar itu :v tapi kata 'astuti' di ganti 'takao' dan harus ada akhiran -nanodayo bagaimana pun caranya *nodongin hasami* dan harus goyang ya biar seru *nyegir setan*

Takao : Boleh cium Midorima di bibir jika dia tidak mau nyanyi :3

* * *

Himuro : Sumimasen Kyo-chan

Kyo : Hai?

Himuro : Atsushi itu pacarku bukan anakku dan aku tidak mungkin mengendongnya

Murasakibara : Tapi Muro-chin aku ingin digendong Muro-chin

Kyo, Himuro : *mandang horor*

Tasya : Mura-kun maaf tapi kami tidak menyediakan ayam penyet di story ini *bow*

Midorima : Ayam penyet? *menghayal* _Ayamnya dipenyetin pake mesin gilesan?_

Murasakibara : Ayam penyet? Apakah itu enak Tasya-chin?

Tasya : Bisa jadi Mura-kun(?)

Kyo : Sudah Neks saja desu!

Midorima : Sumimasen Kyo dan Tasya

Kyo, Tasya : Nani /desu?

Midorima : Apa itu astuti nanodayo?

Kyo : ...

Tasya : *bisik bisik ke Kyo* Apa itu senpai?

Kyo : *bisik bisik ke Tasya* Gak tau tu

Midorima : Jawab aku nanodayo!

Kyo, Tasya : KAMI TIDAK TEMPE /DESU !

Krik krik krik krik

Kuroko : Neks

Takao : Shin-chan~~~

Midorima : TIDAK NANODAYO!

Takao : Shin-chan~~ *lari*

Midorima : TIDAK NANODAYOOOOOOOO! *lari*

Tasya : Apa mereka selalu begini senpai?

Kyo : Iya desu. Abaikan saja desu

Murasakibara : Neks~

* * *

Dari : shiko miomi

Truth (takut ditodong hasami-chan jadi saya mending bertanya) :

Kuroko : kuro-san pernah meminum rasa milkshake yang lain selain vanilla milkshake?

Akashi : aka-san kenapa suka (nodong) hasami-chan? Kenapa nggak (nodong) pisau aja?

Midorima : gimana rasanya dicium Taka-san di chappy kemarin(?)?

Takao : gimana caranya dapet hawk-eye? Atau mungkin emang udah dari sananya?

Murasakibara : gimana caranya supaya tingginya jadi 2 meter? Gimana rasanya mempunyai tinggi 2 meter?

Himuro : ...sekali lagi nggak ada ide nista yang 'PAS' sama himu-san, jadi himu-san bebas lagi.

* * *

Kuroko : Tidak

Kyo : ...

Tasya : Senpai

Kyo : Iya desu?

Tasya : Apa dia selalu sesingkat ini?

Kyo : Iya desu. Aku bahkan bosan desu! Tet-chan cobalah kasih jawaban yang agak panjang~

Kuroko : Baiklah Kyo-san. Haaaaaaaaaaaa Ufffff... Aku tidak pernah minum selain vanilla karena itu rasa kesukaan walauku akui banyak orang mencoba memberiku rasa lain tapi aku hanya menyukai rasa vanilla dan Kyo-san pun menyukai rasa vanilla berlebihan sama sepertiku tadi aku sempat lihat dia makan stick rasa vanilla , membeli susu rasa vanilla dan mau membeli eskrim rasa vanilla tapi tidak jadi karena dia lupa jadi tidak jadi dan dia merengek minta kue rasa vanilla td..

Kyo : Hei hei itu aibku desuuu!

Kuroko : Jadi vanilla itu segalanya dan jangan protes karena bukan hanya aku yang menyukai rasa vanilla kadang kadang Sei-kun juga minum Vanilla Milkshake dan Vanilla memang yang terbaik aku sangat menyukai rasa itu dari pada rasa lain walau aku tidak pernah mencoba rasa lain tapi aku tetap kekeh rasa vanilla yang terbaik sedu...

CUP

Akashi : Kau terlalu banyak bicara Tetsuya

Kuroko : S-sei-kun! Hmmmpp..

Kyo : ... Apa aku salah tadi desu?

Himuro : Tidak Kyo-chan hanya ke OOC an Kuroko sedang mode on

Takao : Shin-chan~~ *lari*

Midorima : TIDAK NANODAYO! *lari*

Kyo : MidoTaka pun sibuk kejar kejaran desu. Romantis desu

Midorima : Romantis ndasmu nanodayo !

Kyo : Tapi itu romantis desu! Seperti pilem pilem india desu!

Takao : Shin-chan~~ *lari*

Midorima : TIDAK NANODAYO! *lari* Kyo awas nanti kau!

Kyo : Nani desu? Salahku apa desu OAO. Aku cuma seorang manusia yang polos desu

Akashi : Polos ndasmu Kyo. Mau gw bongkar history hp lu?

Kyo : Tidak desu OAO ! Hpkuuuuuuuuuu *meluk Hp*

Tasya : Sumimasen tapi ToDnya sepertinya dilupakan

Kyo : Huaaaa Aku lupa desu OAO

Tasya : Gak ada otak si lu pai. Akashi-kun silahkan jawab pertanyaannya

Akashi : Kau memerintahku hah? *ngacungin Hasami*

Kyo : KYAAAA! Jangan desu! nanti kalo dia kenapa kenapa aku yang disalahin desu!

Akashi : *masukin Hasami-chan kekantong* Bailkah aku jawab

Kyo : Arigatou desu!

Akashi : Karena pisau sudah diclaim oleh ibuku

Aomine : ... Ma-maksudnya?

Akashi : Ayahku sering bermain cutter dan ibuku sering memainkan pisau dan sejak kecil memang aku diajarkan cara memakai gunting bukan pisau

Kyo : K-kalo Sei-chan punya adik gimana desu? dia pakai apa desu?

Akashi : Paling gergaji?

All (Minus Akashi) : *Glek* _SEREM SEKALI SODARA SODARA !_

Kyo : Mido-kun sini~~

Midorima : Apa nanodayo *lari*

Kyo : Jawab pertanyaannya desu!

Mdorima : Jadi kau yang membuat aku dicium Bakao ini! awas nanti sehabis chapter ini selesai akan kudatangi kau! *masih lari*

Takao : Shin-chan~~ sudahku bilang Shin-chan nama ku Takao bukan Bakao *ngejar*

Kyo : Mereka lomba lari desu?

Aomine : Otakmu kemana bodoh mereka sedang Jogging!

Kuroko : Aomine-kun pasti ketinggalan lagi otaknya

Aomine : Apa hah! Tetsu berani nya kau

Akashi : Aku setuju sama yayang bebeb Tetsuya *ngacungin Hasami ke Aomine*

Aomine : *Glek* _K-ke OOC an Akashi muncul!_

Kyo : La-lanjut desu!

Takao : Aku hadir! Aku cape abis ngejar Shin-chan dia lari mulu

Tasya : Takao-kun ini *nyodorin Air*

Takao : Arigatou Tasya-chan *smile*

Kyo : Jadi dari mana Ta-chan dapat Hawk eyes desu?

Takao : Ayo tebak Kyo-chan *smile*

Kyo : Mungkin ibu Ta-chan ngidam wortel mungkin desu ? Secara wortel mempunya vitamin A yang banyak desu

Takao : Super sekali Kyo-chan *tepuk tangan* Iya ibuku ngidam wortel waktu aku dikandung ibuku. Dia sering memasak segala macam tapi berbahan dasar wortel

Kyo : Dan kau mendapat pacar wortel juga desu

Takao : Apa? Aku tidak dengar Kyo-chan

Kyo : Betsuni desu!

Murasakibara : Ah ada Mio-chin lagi. Aku bisa tinggi mungkin *krausk* karena snack? Dan rasanya jadi tinggi lumayan enak *krausk* Semuanya kelihatan kecil *krausk*

Akashi : *Deathglare*

Murasakibara : *Krausk* *Krausk*

Himuro : Wah saya selamat lagi *smile*

* * *

Dari : Lieutenant Colonel Kuroyuri

Truth :

Uke : Kalau Seme kalian yang pasti ketahuan dan bukan ketempean(?) selingkuh, tindakan kalian apa?

Seme : Kalau Uke kalian lagi bikin kesel, tindakan kalian apa?

* * *

All Uke : Langsung PUTUSIN !

All Seme : *Glek*

Kyo : Wow demo uke bersama sama desu?

Tasya : Nah para seme silahkan jawab jangan begong aja

Akashi : Aku akan cium dia !

Kyo : _Dasar pervent desu_

Aomine : Langsung gw ajak piiiiip dikasur

Kyo : _H-hentaiiiiiiii desu!Untung dah pasang alat sensor kata kotor di pojok ruangan desu_

Midorima : Aku akan bertanya ada apa dengan nya. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka nanodayo!

Tasya : _Tsundere akut_

Murasakibara : Makan snack? *krausk* *krausk*

Kyo, Tasya : _Dasar maniak snack /desu !_

Dari : LiaZoldyck-chan

Dare, untuk :

Midorima : Ambil Permen coklat yang lagi diemut Takao. GA BOLEH PAKE TANGAN ! *Pake apa ? You Know lah fufufu *senyumlicik*

Himuro : sita semua snack Mura selama 1 chap ! Fufufufu *coba tega gak dirimu* *senyumliciklagi*

Nah, untuk AkaKuro dan Aokinya, itu truth*maap kalo salah hehehe*

truth, untuk :

Akashi : Milih buat ga megang Hasami-chan satu tahun ATAU ga dapet jatah tiyuman dari Tetchan selama satu hari ? *senyum licik sambil pegang tameng*

A(h)omine : Pilih nonton pemotretan yayang Ryouta ATAU nonton pemotretan Mai-chan ? Fufufufu...

Midorima : TIDAK NANODAYO! *lari*

Takao : Shin-chan~~~ *Ngejar*

Kyo : Adengan india pun terulang desu!

Himuro : Maaf Lia-san saya tidak bisa menyita snack Atsushi nanti kau akan tau kenapa *senyum*

Tasya : Memangnya kenapa desu?

Himuro : Pengen tau Tasya-san?

Kyo : Aku pengen tau desu!

Himuro : Baiklah *ambil snack Murasakibara*

Murasakibara : Snack-chin... HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kyo : TIDAK DESU! KUPING KUUUUUUUU

Tasya : AHHHHH DOKTER THT WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU!

Himuro : *balikin snack Murasakibara* sudah lihat kan?

Kuroko : *pingsan*

Akashi : Tetsuya! *nangkep Tetsuya*

Kyo : Tet-chann! Daijoubu desu Tet-chan?

Akashi : Udah tau pingsan gini masih ditanya jelas jelas gak baik baik aja

Tasya : Sebaiknya dibaringkan disofa

Akashi : Hum *ngendong Kuroko ala bridal style*

Kyo : sekalian jawab Truthnya desu!

Akashi : Kau berani memerintahku Lia? *lempar hasami-chan*

Kyo : Celem desu *meluk tasya*

Tasya : *kehabisan oksigen* Se-senpai no baka lepaskan!

Kyo : Yadda desu!

Tasya : *Nendang Kyo*

Kyo : Huwaaaaaaaa !

Aomine : Tergantung apakah pemotretan yayang Ryouta ada piiiip nya kayak Mai-chan aku mau

Kise : Daikicchi mesum ssu!

Takao : Shin-chan~~~~

Midorima : TIDAK NANODAYO!

Kyo : Aku tidak kuat lagi desu! *Tepar*

Tasya : Se-senpai! ToDnya belum semua

Kyo : Aku lelah desu *Tepar*

Tasya : Yosh! Karena senpai sedang ber tepar ria. Boleh sumbang Truth or Dare kesini dan maaf belum semua ToD senpai tulis karena dia sudah tepar duluan tapi akan muncul di chapter 4. Sumimasen minna-san *bow*

* * *

Ex :

Truth

Kise : Pilih jadi model apa pilot?

Tapi dengan pair dibawah ini gak boleh melenceng

AkaKuro

AoKi

MuraHimu

MidoTaka

Tapi kalo mau personal gak apa apa tapi saya gk nerima pair selain diatas *angelic smile*

* * *

TBC

* * *

Tasya : Senpai bilang Arigatou sudah Review/Fav/Foll Fic absurdnya sekarang dia masih ber tepar ria karena kecapean nulis. Kata senpai review kalian membuat senpai terhura eh terharu sekali lagi Arigatou minna *senyum*

AoKi : Eitss jangan kabur dulu minna /cchi

MuraHimu : Tinggalkan jejak Ya

AkaKuro : Review Please~

MidoTaka : Fav/Foll too ^^

* * *

P.S : Special Thanks to All *gak sanggup nulis semua namanya*

Maaf Kyo belum jawab semua review kalian lewat PM *gak ada waktu* *nangis*

Nanti Kyo akan balas smuanya *senyum*

* * *

Yang malas log in dibales disini~~

**Kicchan27** : Yoroshiku Kicchan Makashi ToD yang diberikan maaf ya nanti akan muncul dichapter berikutnya. Saya sudah mengabulkan permintaan anda menjadi asisten saya hehe! Makasih ya jadi saya ada ide baru *cium Kicchan* *ditabok*

**Gemini Yokina-chan **: Lucu? Wa Arigatou hehehe. Makasih sumbangan ToDnya tap mungkin muncul dichapter depan karena saya udah tepar duluan hehe. Wah Arigatou sudah siapin Tisu sama obat anemia lagi supaya tidak terjadi nosebleed berjamaah *senyum* Arigatou Yokina-chan


End file.
